<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colour-Coding My Mood by Meova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100257">Colour-Coding My Mood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova'>Meova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Leclerc (few lines), Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, Fabian Vettel (mentioned) - Freeform, Failboats In Love, M/M, Silvia Frangipane (few lines), seb and chal wear each others team colours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles catches Sebastian wearing red socks, he buys a green bandana. It can't be a coincidence that Sebastian wears red again afterwards. Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colour-Coding My Mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anney/gifts">Anney</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aka two failboats in love, communicating by wearing clothing items in the other team's colours. </p>
<p>I have legit been obsessed with the idea of Charles showing up to first day of testing wearing an Aston Martin shirt. Still in denial that it didn't actually happen. Anyway, after a few conversations with Anney, who was just as excited about this idea, eventually this made its way on paper. Thanks for the inspiration, hope it doesn't disappoint &lt;3</p>
<p>Usual disclaimers, this is a work of fiction, if you ended up here by Googling yourself then for the love of God stop doing that, don't share this outside of fandom spaces, etc. Title's from Waterparks' Stupid for You.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out seemingly innocent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles noticed the glimpse of red right away. It was almost impossible to miss, Sebastian’s jeans rolled up – which he never did, Charles knew – just to showcase the bright red socks he was wearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian was supposed to still be in all red. The green didn’t suit him, washed him out (although it did bring out his eyes… but that was besides the point) and Charles wasn’t even going to touch the pink. Literally. He would never go for that. He was a <em>man</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To only see a glimpse of that old glory was a tease and Charles was not going to stand for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s not quite sure how he can wear his new green bandana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could make it <em>work</em>, sure, but he needs Sebastian to see it. And seeing as they had three weeks in between races, it couldn’t be at the paddock. No, he has to get this to Sebastian somehow, but he’s not quite desperate enough to send a selfie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a few days, but eventually he thinks up the absolute perfect plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Arthur would send a picture of it to Fabian, then Fabian would show it to Sebastian, and the game would be on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He calls his brother and explains his plan in detail. It takes a full minute for Arthur to stop laughing at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You are an idiot,’ Arthur informs him. ‘Talk to him like normal people.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘This is talking,’ Charles insists. ‘It is talking with clothes. Will you help?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Maybe you deserve each other. Okay, when you stream with the bandana, I will send a photo to Fabian.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I knew you would say that! I owe you!’</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He streams a few games of Call of Duty while wearing the green bandana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chat explodes with mentions of Sebastian, Aston Martin and speculation about what other green clothes he might be wearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to hold back his laughter and pointedly does not acknowledge it during the entire stream.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It has to be on purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles knows Arthur sent a screenshot to Fabian, saw the proof. He’s certain Fabian would have shown it to Sebastian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it has to be a straight-up <em>challenge</em> when Sebastian shows up with a red belt at the next race.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the same shade of red as the socks, as his own suit, and it clashes horribly with the green shirt Sebastian is forced to wear these days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s still not accepting the pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The game is <em>on</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He keeps wanting to pull his pants up, but that would defeat the entire purpose of his new green boxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s so uncomfortable, though. He can’t believe this was ever a thing people did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then again, it’s definitely worth it when he finally sees Sebastian stare at him as he’s walking by the Aston Martin garage for the fifth time that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns his head and winks at Sebastian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian’s too busy staring at his ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’ll take it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time he sees Sebastian, he’s wearing red shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost loses it right there because Sebastian’s fashion taste was barely existent at the best of times, but this was hideous yet strangely fashionable at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles always likes to see some red on Sebastian. No matter what else he wears. Well, that’s what he says, but the stupid Aston Martin colours were impossible to pull off, even if you looked like Sebastian Vettel and were wearing the right shade of red as well to complement it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He can’t even pull the combination off himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The green and pink shorts almost blinded him when he unpacked them. They didn’t look much better when Charles pulled them on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, the colours were almost a perfect match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He might have been a little optimistic to order shorts when it’s still May and Charles is absolutely freezing as he’s doing his interviews. Silvia had arched an eyebrow when she saw his attire that morning, but had wisely kept her mouth shut so far, even steering the reporters gently away from the topic of Aston Martin and Sebastian, if they had even noticed and tried a comment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone who definitely did notice was Sebastian himself, who made his way over to him in the media pen, hung around until Charles was finally done and Silvia let him leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You look like you’re cold,’ Sebastian says by way of greeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Actually, I am not.’ Charles is really willing his skin to not pebble up in goosebumps right now. As long as there’s no breeze, he should be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silvia nudges his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You might want to move somewhere more private,’ she warns, nodding her head at the horde of cameras still hovering around the media pen, waiting for the team principals. ‘You have fifteen minutes before I come get you.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles smiles gratefully at her and stalks off in the general direction of his driver’s room. It doesn’t take long before he feels a hand wrap around his upper arm, pull him behind a few deserted buildings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘But we would have more privacy in my room,’ Charles protests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Do you really want us to be seen there together?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And okay, Sebastian has a point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Let’s not waste time. Are you wearing those shorts on purpose?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I am sure I don’t know what you are talking about.’ Charles crosses his arms, tries to keep the smirk off his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘They are two very specific colours,’ Sebastian continues, taking a step closer. ‘I wonder...’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes another step and Charles’ back collides with the wall behind him. He can’t stop staring at Sebastian, who has that look of concentration he usually reserves for racing, but this time it’s focused on <em>him</em> and he doesn’t know if he remembers how to breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian’s phone rings, breaking the moment. Charles' head thumps against the wall behind him. The brief flash of pain tells him he’s definitely not dreaming, which isn’t as comforting as he thought it would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘That was Britta. I have to run.’ And is it his imagination, or does Sebastian actually look disappointed? ‘We will talk later.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that, Charles is alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, at least now he knows someone likes the shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s totally not keeping an eye on Sebastian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not more than usual, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it’s a pure coincidence that he notices all the red details Sebastian suddenly seems to sport.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s the red phone case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The red hand kerchief that appears out of thin air one day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red-rimmed sunglasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s biding his time, but that doesn’t mean he’s not becoming impatient.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s late at night when he finally gets to go back to the hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waits until he’s through the gates, then takes the beanie out of his bag and pulls it on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least the lime pairs a little better with that stupid shade of green.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it's comfortable and that’s what matters. He deserves to be a little comfortable after the shorts and boxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, this time he’s not even actively doing it to rile Sebastian up. It’s kind of comforting, to wear something similarly coloured. He really would have preferred the red, but this would have to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Charles, wait up!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only takes a few seconds for Sebastian to catch up with him, which isn’t even long enough for Charles to figure out if he wants to keep the beanie on or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It looks good on you,’ Sebastian continues when they’re walking together. ‘You should wear more green.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles glares at Sebastian, who’s barely containing his laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Honestly, why are you even doing that?’ Sebastian asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Like you do not know,’ Charles replies. ‘Why do you wear red so much?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Ah! So I did not imagine that!’ They’re already at the hotel Charles is staying at, but Sebastian shows no signs of moving on himself. ‘You have been wearing green on purpose!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I thought you were challenging me!’ Charles protests. ‘This cannot have been a coincidence.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Of course it is not a coincidence.’ Sebastian smirks, squeezes his shoulder. ‘Are you staying here too? We could go in and have a drink.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Probably I will go to bed straight away,’ Charles says. ‘But thank you for offering.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian studies him for a moment. Charles doesn’t trust his smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Okay. Good night, Charles.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks inside, leaving Charles stunned. Did he really just leave him here? What are they doing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles follows him in, but Sebastian is already gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought the jig was up, but he’s never been more wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes until after qualification before he sees Sebastian and honestly, that’s for the best. Because he is wearing black pants that actually fit (Charles sends a quick thank you to whatever deity decided to watch over him this day) with bright red details and a red stripe down the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles is positively drooling when he sees them – they look good, okay, and they hug Sebastian’s thighs just enough – and it’s just his luck that Sebastian catches him staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There really isn’t time for Sebastian to do more than wink, being hustled back into the Aston Martin building by Britta, but it’s enough to leave Charles weak in the knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is going to murder his ex-teammate.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s still picturing the black and red pants in his mind when he stumbles over a package in front of his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he should probably be more careful with strange packages left in strange places, but he recognizes the handwriting on it before it’s halfway open, it’s probably fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A familiar green shirt falls out and oh, he’s going to take <em>that</em> challenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fumbles with the key card, needing a few tries to open the door. His own shirt is already off when he realizes he doesn’t actually know where Sebastian’s room is. He’s willing to do a lot to finally win from Sebastian, but he absolutely refuses to wear an Aston Martin shirt to the paddock during race day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, there’s probably something in his contract saying he can’t. Not like he cares much, but it should be a reason to not actually go that far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sends a message to Silvia before he can change his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Do you happen to know where is Seb’s room?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s only a few seconds before he has a reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>1804. Be sure to be at the paddock tomorrow at 8.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s not even that far from his own room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He throws on the Aston Martin shirt, thinks about changing into the shorts and boxers as well but decides against it. He would actually like to look good while doing this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s really only a few minutes before he arrives at room 1804. Maybe, at some point, he should stop to think about it, but he’s already knocked and the door is already opening and he can’t think with a shirtless Sebastian in front of him, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Looks good on you,’ Sebastian says before pulling him inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Someone has to look good with it,’ Charles replies, making Sebastian chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I like to think it looks good on me.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘No, the red looks so much better.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Ah. Yeah. You make a good point.’ It’s a gentle tease and oh, how Charles has missed that, ducking his head down to hide his blush, chuckling softly along with Sebastian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Is that why you keep wearing it? Even now?’ Charles is looking Sebastian over, trying to find a trace of red. It doesn’t seem to be there. He has to admit, he’s a little disappointed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Honestly, the first few times were an accident,’ Sebastian says, close enough to him that he can run his fingers over the green shirt. ‘Then I noticed you wearing green after I wore red and I decided to have fun with it.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles groans, buries his face in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I really thought this is a challenge. I bought clothes in that ugly green for you.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘And I dug out my old Ferrari gear for you. So I think we’re even? But you did win the challenge when you wore those shorts. I can’t believe you did that.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles pulls a face. ‘Probably I should burn those shorts.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Probably, yes,’ Sebastian agrees. ‘But you wore them.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘That, I did.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s quiet for a moment, Sebastian’s hand still on Charles’ arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I really miss seeing you in red,’ Charles says. He has to break the silence somehow. He doesn’t really care with what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I kind of like seeing you in green,’ Sebastian replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You take that back. But I am still keeping the shirt.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian chuckles. ‘That’s fine.’ And it’s almost too cliche, but he reaches out to tuck a lock of hair behind Charles’ ear and Charles can’t stand it anymore, leans in to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What time do you have to be at the paddock tomorrow?’ Sebastian asks after a few seconds, just enough for Charles’ lips to start to tingle and for Sebastian to wrap his hand in the Aston Martin shirt, pulling him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Silvia said eight.’ Charles tries to fit their mouths back together, but Sebastian holds him back by the shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Want to stay the night? You can borrow my clothes in the morning.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian winks as Charles rolls his eyes, runs his fingers over Sebastian’s sides to find out if he’s ticklish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Of course he’s not.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I think I will wear my own clothes tomorrow. But I will stay the night, if you can convince me.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian does just that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Charles still wears the Aston Martin shirt to his own room in the morning, throws it into his suitcase before grabbing a new Ferrari one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he can get used to the green.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://meova101.tumblr.com/">Tumblr if you wanna watch me shout into the void</a>
</p>
<p>(I'm trying to get better at writing Charles' actual speech patterns so feel free to let me know if I'm getting closer or whether I might as well give up)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>